No Guts
by AddictedToMuzic
Summary: A one-shot request for THELUCKYSHIPPER. : Hong Kong took his pencil and began to draw. In the end, he didn't get the girl, but he did get her love and admiration. Hong Kong/Philippines. UPDATE: ADDED SEQUEL; HAPPY ENDING UPON REQUEST
1. Chapter 1

_Sigh... She'd never notice me... _Hong Kong thought, as he started sketching his next masterpiece... _She's too in love with that Italian bastard. He doesn't deserve her. She serenades him with music and he yells at her, she kisses her and he shrugs. Idiot..._ He thought bitterly as his masterpiece was ruined by an angry stroke of his charcoal pencil.

Only now did he notice his hard breathing. He took a few deep breaths and tried to hide the mistake of his. A few minutes later, he stopped and examined his work. He smiled, it was coming out better, once he finished her neck he stopped to think on what do draw for her body.

She merely chuckled to himself and continued drawing, he would show this to her, and beg her to be with him, he would hug her tightly, he would love her properly, and he would love her forever. He just knew it...

He sighed and smiled to himself once he finished adding a strand in her hair. He examined his work once again. He was happy with it, and hopefully she'd be too. A world meeting was in order, and, much to China's disliking, he brought along his sketchpad with his erotic pictures.

Hong Kong sat silently, watching her movements as she sat beside her Italian. He silently curse in the back of his head and grumbled. He looked around the room, Norway and England talking to their 'friends', China being stalked by Russia, Greece asleep on Egypt's shoulder, and with Latvia crying on Sealands shoulder.

Her movements were graceful, and her eyes were warm, her skin was tan, and her hair was perfect to him. Oh, how he wished he could kiss her and hold her. But... Alas, she was not his, and will probably never be... Or so he thought.

Hong Kong moved towards her once the meeting was over and her Italian had to go home, he walked beside her, offering to take her back to her house safe and sound. He gulped and took her hand, which made her blush and stop dead in her tracks.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, Hong Kong pressed a smile, which made her smile back, "Actually... No." he replied, giving her hand a squeeze. She smiled once more and continued walking, her hand in his.

Once they got back to her house, he hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye, big brother." she said, kissing his cheek, but he held her hand back.

"What is it, Big brother?" she asked, he smiled faintly, yet inside his heart was waiting to burst out it's feelings. "I... just wanted to tell you that I... Love you too... Sister." he said... His heart at a breaking point.

She smiled, letting go of his hand and shutting the door after her. He gripped the sketchpad in his hand and sighed, _I have no guts..._

He walked away from her house, and he walked away from his feelings. He sighed, promising to himself he would somehow come back to give her the drawing, but like he said, _I have no guts to do that..._

Later that night, Philippines went into her room, she looked confused at she spotted a folded paper on her desk, she picked it up gently before unfolding it.

She gasped at the detail, and marveled the work of art which consisted of herself in a magnificent gown, surrounded by the forest and animals. She felt like she was looking into a mirror, she looked to the bottom right of the paper, where 3 initials were perfectly written.

_**I L Y**_

She grinned, shaking her head and gently setting it down. For some reason, she wanted to find that who made it for her. And how that person knew who she really was deep inside.

And she was a person who loved everybody. And accepted all people.

* * *

><p><strong>THELUCKYSHIPPER, here is your One-Shot. :D<br>Is it okay? :) Sorry if it has drama. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

He sighed softly and lay down on a hammock, shutting his eyes and enjoying the cool summer breeze and the waves crashing upon the white sand beach of Boracay. China was visiting Philippines, and he gladly came along for a visit. Ever since she found that drawing, it's been bugging him. He always wondered if she figured out who it was from. He simple sighed and just hoped for the best, after all, it's been about a month now.

Hong Kong's eyes opened as he felt the hammock swing, he turned to his side saw a smiling Arisa gently pushing the weaved out hammock. "Hello, kuya..." she smiled, "how are enjoying the beach? We have a new program to keep this place clean too!"

He merely chuckled and kept his quiet attitude as he sat up, letting her take a seat beside him. She looked up at him and hugged his arm, holding it close to her, Hong didn't really know what to do, but he just started blushing.

"I know you made that, kuya." she smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder and watching the waves continue to crash against the shore. "M-made what?" he faked, trying to be as innocent as could manage.

"That drawing... I love it... for once you make me feel beautiful..." she whispered, taking a deep breath and looking up at him. He shook his head and bit his lip, not meeting her gaze. "If it helps, I love you too, Hong Kong."

He pulled away from her and stood up, clenching his fists. "I-it's not the same, Arisa! I don't love you the way you love me! I love you more than just what we have!" he yelled, tears welling in his eyes. She just giggled and went up to stand next to him.

"Well, if I didn't feel the same way, would I have done this?" she asked before going in front of him and pulling him down for a sweet and chaste kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He couldn't believe it, he didn't need to walk away from his feelings anymore. She'd kissed him, and rather hard, he might add.

"What does this mean, Arisa?"

"Well... it's the start of our eternity together." she giggled and poked his nose, kissing his cheek and hugging him tight.

He smiled happily and let his tears out, except they werent sad anymore, they were happy.

He finally got the happy ending he deserved.

* * *

><p>HEY GUYS! :D I'm not back for good, but I've updated~! Wewt~ = w = I just saw all of the reviews for this story requesting their happy ending, so... here it is. ;)<p> 


End file.
